1934 Goodall Cup
The 1934 Goodall Cup was the 19th edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by New South Wales, who claimed the championship for the 14th time in total. They would retain the trophy until 1947. Series results *August 4, 1934: New South Wales 2 - Victoria 1 *August 6, 1934: New South Wales 5 - Victoria 0 *August 8, 1934: New South Wales 5 - Victoria 0 Match reports 2nd match "Defeating Victoria five goals to nil, the New South Wales ice-hockey team retained the Goodall Cup in the second match of the series at the Glaciarium last night. A third match will be played tomorrow night, but New South Wales with two victories holds the championship. It has held the title since 1923. The game was more even than the scores would denoted, but New South Wales showed greater skill in handling the puck. Victoria opposed speed and skill with flogged play, but its forwards shot wide in attack and could make few openings. From the beginning of play, New South Wales with Brown, Went and Kennedy conspicuous, attacked repeatedly. The good work of the Victorian defense - Molony, Elkins and Butler - kept the visitors score to one goal to nil. Victoria took the attack to New South Wales in the second period but the forwards were unable to score more. The pace of Kennedy and Went frequently baffled the Victorians. Went took advantage of the temporary openings in the Victorian defence to add two more goals. In this period Brown, the New South Wales captain, was sent off for two minutes for unfair interference. the period ended with New South Wales three goals to nil. The third period was marked by fierce battle in the Victorian territory, and two Victorian players were penalised for rough play. Went soon scored two more goals to complete the New South Wales score of five goals to nil." -''The Argus, Melbourne, August 7, 1934'' 3rd match "Defeating Victoria by five goals to nil, the New South Wales ice hockey team scored its third and final victory in the series of interstate matches at the Glaciarium last night. New South Wales had won the two previous matches in fairly even games by two goals to one and five goals to nil, but it completely outclassed Victoria last night. Scoring a goal in the first period, Johnston (New South Wales), set the pace for his team. P Jackson and Kennedy soon added two more goals. The New South Wales team's stick work and position play were far superior, and Victoria seemed rattled, as all the play in the second period came round its goal. In the second period, New South Wales again did most of the attacking but was unable to score. Victoria, despite wild stick play and scrambling play, doggedly kept the puck out of its goal. More open play marked the third and last period in which the New South Wales team-work enabled Johnstone and Kennedy to each score another goal, making the final score five goals to nil." -''The Argus, Melbourne, August 9, 1934'' References *''The Argus'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1934 in ice hockey